


marriage is scary but you make it worth it

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: jongin is worried about his choice to marry chanyeol but all he needs is a few memories to reassure him.





	marriage is scary but you make it worth it

jongin is drowning. he's sinking further and further into the depths and he just cannot pull himself out. no matter what he tries to grab onto, he continues to fall.

for the past year it had been the same thing. every hour of his day revolved around planning for the 'big day'. if he'd have known how stressful he would feel he wouldn't have agreed to marry chanyeol (that's a lie, he would have, but still). now it's finally the day and jongin not only has cold feet, he is cold all over. he knows his fiancé and the whole of their wedding party are waiting outside the door for him, the wedding is supposed to start in 30 minutes, but he just can't. he should just escape through the window, run away and never look back. he could, it's right there, it's wide open, why doesn't he just leave? he doesn't feel ready to get married, not even to the love of his life, park chanyeol.

park chanyeol, the most amazing man jongin has ever encountered. from the moment they met on jongin's first day of university, he was smitten.

——————

jongin follows the group of the other first year students into their classroom and is forced to take the last seat available, right at the front of the class. being as shy as he is, he nods politely to the people around him but ultimately keeps to himself. he's never been one for socializing.

they only wait for about 20 minutes before their teachers pour into the classrooms and give their introductory speeches. jongin finds himself on the verge of falling asleep but it's nothing new, he's perpetually tired. kyungsoo teases him for it, calls him an 'adorable, sleepy baby bear' but he always follows it up with what he calls "scratching you where your cute bear ears would be" so jongin never minds.

he perks up after about an hour when a group of upperclass students pour into the room with a variety of instruments. one in particular catches his eye, though. right at the back of the group is a tall, absolutely gorgeous, guy with the widest smile and cutest ears he's ever seen. the man is talking to the girl beside him but eventually turns in jongin's direction and when he does, jongin swears he sees his heart jump out of his chest and fly over to the man, burrowing into his chest where his own heart is. he knows nothing about who this guy is but he knows he wants him. wants him BAD.

the orientation is over after a couple of hours and jongin is feeling lighter all over. his guy, who he now knows is named chanyeol, is also really fucking talented. he played a song on his guitar and sang with the most beautiful voice jongin has ever heard and jongin knows he's in love. a hot guy is great but a hot, talented, guy is beyond words.

in the midst of his love crisis, he sees a chair pull up in front of him and makes the mistake of looking up at the person placing it there. his eyes meet the man he wishes to father the children of (even though it's impossible) and he is instantly reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess.

"hello," chanyeol says in his deep, sexy voice.

"h-hi," jongin mumbles back. he wishes he could kick himself in the face for being so damn awkward.

"my name is park chanyeol, i'm a third year singer/songwriter/guitar/piano student." jongin wants to cry. "what about you?"

"i-i'm kim jongin, i play guitar, too." chanyeol proceeds to ask him a million and one questions about his guitar playing career and jongin can only sit and watch as he slowly gets more and more excited.

they sit and talk for half an hour before the first years are dismissed. chanyeol looks a little embarrassed as they both stand up to leave.

"sorry for hogging all of your attention," he says.

"it's okay, i didn't mind," jongin replies. chanyeol grins and as he shakes jongin's hand, he manages to slip a piece of paper to the latter.

"if you ever need anything just let me know," he says. he picks up his guitar and walks out of the classroom, leaving jongin a blushing mess behind him.

it takes jongin a few days to muster up the courage to text chanyeol but when he does, the older seems very eager to talk to him. it doesn't take long after that for them to admit they like each other and chanyeol to ask jongin on a date. when it happens, they don't do anything too special, just go and see a movie as everyone else does. jongin can barely focus the entire time the movie is playing, especially not when chanyeol's hand slips into his and plays with his rough, calloused fingers. jongin watches it happen, not even noticing when chanyeol turns his attention up to stare at him.

"jongin," he whispers, "i really want to kiss you. can i kiss you?"

jongin blushes, he's sure he's as red as chanyeol's hair (that's hot as fuck he might add) but nods. chanyeol's hand moves to rest on his cheek as they both lean towards each other. they meet somewhere in the middle and they simultaneously release a pleased sigh. ignoring the arm rest that's digging into his stomach, jongin grabs chanyeol's shirt in his fists and pulls them closer together. chanyeol slides his hand into jongin's hair as gently nibbles on the latter's bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth.

jongin doesn't know how long they kiss for, all he does know is that when he pulls away, he's panting desperately and is rock hard in his jeans. at least chanyeol's in the exact same state as him.

they don't go any further on the first date, chanyeol just takes him home at the end like a gentleman. it isn't until their second date that they have sex. jongin is proud of himself for holding out that long when the minute he saw chanyeol he wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off. their first time isn't as magical and beautiful as he'd always hoped, they are two men having gay sex for the first time, but they practice and eventually get much better.

their relationship only goes uphill for the next few years, until suddenly it doesn't.

jongin's parents get wind that he's dating a boy and threaten to kick him out of the house unless they break up. jongin is broken, torn between his family and the love of his life, but ultimately chooses family. he tells chanyeol his decision and things blow up in his face. chanyeol's the one that breaks up with him before leaving the country on a whim. jongin doesn't know where he goes and for the last 2 years of university he is alone and depressed, wondering where his ex is and how he's doing.

they don't see each other until 2 years after jongin's graduated. he has now taken over from his dad as the ceo of sm entertainment and chanyeol is the new music producer that they hire. when the two exes meet during the staff meeting, everyone can feel the awkwardness and tension in the room. they don't know what happened between the two but they know it's something they want to find out. (when they walk past jongin's office and see him planted on chanyeol's lap with the two aggressively making out, they figure their suspicions were correct.)

after both parties apologizing profusely for what happened, jongin and chanyeol are back together and stronger than ever. the news practically gives jongin's parents heart attacks but jongin explains to them that it's who he is and he can't help who he loves and they eventually come to terms with it. they're on board with everything from that point on. they're the first to help when they get in a fight, they're the first to organize family get togethers, and they're the first to hear about chanyeol's proposal. the three pick out a ring together and plan the party behind jongin's back.

it happens one summer evening. jongin has just arrived home from work and is confused when he sees like 30 pairs of shoes in his and chanyeol's doorway. he kicks his off and makes his way into the kitchen where through the window he sees everyone gathered in the backyard. he walks out and everyone falls silent, staring at something behind him expectantly. he turns around and audibly gasps when he sees a banner across the top of the door. it reads:

kim jongin, will you marry me?

he turns back around when he feels a tap on his shoulder and watches as his boyfriend falls to one knee in front of him. before chanyeol has a chance to ask him again, jongin nods and flings himself into chanyeol's arms, knocking them onto the ground. their family and friends cheer above them as chanyeol slides the ring onto jongin's finger and kisses him.

"i love you," he whispers.

"i love you more," jongin replies.

flowers, invitations, suits, food, cakes and colours. that's all the next year of jongin's life consists of as they plan for their wedding. chanyeol is a non-stop ball of energy, running around to order things they'll need, shoving booklets into jongin's hands and jongin feels like he's suffocating. he hides away in kyungsoo and baekhyun's apartment for a few days before chanyeol finally convinces him to go back home with a promise of laying low on the wedding plans. they lay in bed together that night and just enjoy each other's company for the first time in a while. jongin is too terrified to even think about the wedding and planning a future with chanyeol so he settles for burying his face in his fiancé's chest and ignoring the feeling of dread for cuddles.

——————

jongin is pulled out of his memories when their is a knock on his dressing room door.

"jongin, it's time, are you ready?"

is he ready? can he go through with this? can he get married? he takes one last look at the open window beside him then his eyes shift to the picture of him and chanyeol on the table beside him and he knows what he has to do. he opens the door and nods at his dad.

"i'm ready, let's do this," he says. he may be scared to get married but he knows his and chanyeol's marriage is the best decision he's ever going to make. as he meets chanyeol and the end of the aisle and stares into his love's eyes, he is confident they'll be able to take on anything, as long as they're together.

"dearly beloved," the pastor says, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of park chanyeol and kim jongin in holy matrimony."

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is super cute and i hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
